Hub
The Hub was created by fusing two Lucrehulk-class Battleships together, by removing their engines and using the empty space for more storage and living conditions. History The Hub is a space station located in orbit of the planet Queyta. When the Danjar Sector seceded from the Old Republic, the Queyta system was one of the systems that did so as well. When they joined the Confederacy of Indepedent Systems, the system was utilized as a staging ground for multiple CIS ships, including Lucrehulk-class Battleships. As the war started and moved on, the system was used more and more and the CIS started to base a good number of their activities there, including a factory for swamp gas. This was stopped by the actions of a few brave Jedi, including Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anticipating the Republic possibly sending a task force or a fleet to the system, Count Dooku had a large number of the CIS vessels that were staged there removed and transferred to other locales. There were a few scattered ships remaining, and at the end of the Clone Wars, they were taken away by the newly christened Galactic Empire. During the course of the war, the system's CIS soldiers hadn't all been droids. A few had been smugglers and bounty hunters who worked for the CIS. Some of them remembered the Queyta system, and many of them had been there before during their smuggling days. Now that business was going to go back to the way it was, they knew that they weren't going to be able to operate as freely as they had before, with CIS escort. Now, they would need to dodge and hide from the Imperial Navy, which was far more merciless than the old Republic judicial forces and planetary governmental militias. Those that understood this and understood what needed to be done, banded together to form a small smuggler's alliance. Pooling together the resources that they had, they conducted a series of daring raids on various Imperial worlds to get the supplies that they needed. Then they went in for the big kill. Acquiring two Lucrehulk-class Battleships, they slaved the ships together and brought them to the Queyta system. While the system was close to the Rimma Trade Route, it was distant and part of the Outer Rim territories. They knew that their odds were higher if they set up shop there. The two Lucrehulks underwent a long series of modifications. First, the hyperdrives were removed. The sales of the hyperdrives brought in an influx of credits, that would be put to good use. The engines were the next to go, and the smugglers' capital increased even more. They purchased metal and had it shaped so that they could create a long stretch in between the two Lucrehulks, turning the space station that they were building into the shape of a wrench. From there, they started remodeling the insides of the Lucrehulk to change the living accommodations and put into place the different things that would be needed to conduct their business ventures. By 16 BBY, their work was complete. The Hub had been born. Soon, word began to spread about the shadowport. A number of smugglers, drifters, and spacers began to frequent the place. More Coming Soon Venues Information Coming Soon Category: Mirrodin